With the progress in technology of die manufacturing and packaging, three-dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs) have been developed, in which two or more symmetrical or asymmetrical dies are integrated vertically and horizontally in a single package. In order to transmit corresponding signals from a lower level of die to a higher level of die in 3DIC stacking package, a signal routing mechanism should be provided for correct signal transmission in a stacked multi-die package.